The Robin and the Sparrow
by LittleWhiteTiger97
Summary: Fifteen year old Damian Wayne walks into a small diner a night when he has a big fight with his father. There he meets Ally Sparrow, and suddenly finds himself, like his father, helping a broken bird to heal. *Warning: May not be accurate, I haven't read most of the comics...


It was a small diner. Not at all the kind of place you would expect to find the son of billionaire Bruce Wayne. And yet, there he was. Damian Wayne, in a thick black coat, standing outside this very small diner. The snow fell softly around him as he debated whether or not he should go in. To be honest, he didn't really want to be seen somewhere like that, but considering it was almost eleven o'clock at night, he didn't think he would have a problem with that.

While small diners were not normally the kind of place Damian liked to enter, even if there wasn't much risk of being scene, tonight it was exactly what he needed. A place like that would be the last place Bruce-sorry, his _father-_ would look for him. Not to mention the fact that it was freezing cold and snowing and he just wanted to be inside. So, sighing and swallowing his pride, Damian pushed open the door, and felt immediately grateful for the blast of warm air that greeted him. And then he almost walked back out, because what he saw was not what he expected at all.

There was very loud music playing in the background, and there was a girl in the middle of the diner _dancing _to it. Now, he understood that there was no one else in the diner, but shouldn't she be doing _something _else. Now, Damian had never worked in a restaurant before, but he was almost positive that this girl was doing it wrong. Still, he stopped and stared at her, mostly because she wasn't a particularly bad dancer, but also just because he had never seen anyone move like that. She was quick, and graceful, and would probably be a hell of a fighter if someone could teach her. She had the body of a fighter anyone.

Damian quickly shook his head. This was exactly what he and his father were fighting about earlier that evening. Because even after being Robin for years now, he still thought like a member of the League of Shadows, and his father just didn't seem to understand that he couldn't just ignore his instincts like that. He had gotten better. He wasn't such a hothead, and he wasn't so tempted to kill all the time anymore, but that wasn't good enough. Not to his father.

Shaking his head again, Damian realized that the music had stopped. And that the girl was looking at him.

"Ummm..." Damian suddenly realized how awkward he felt. "Sorry. The sign said open. I'll just... umm... I'll just go." He turned and began to walk away.

"Did you still want a table? You don't look like you really want to go home."

Damian turned. "I don't." He replied simply.

"Yeah, well, me neither. So I'll make you a deal." She paused. "I'll let you have a table, even though technically I was supposed to close half an hour ago, if you don't mind me sitting there with you."

"Why?" Damian asked slowly.

"Like I said, I don't want to go home either, but life is boring with no one to talk to." She gave him a small smile.

"Deal." He said, although he wasn't actually entirely sure why.

"Good. Then pick any table you want and I'll make coffee. You're ok with coffee, right?" She was already turning to walk back to the kitchen, so Damian didn't contradict her.

A few minutes later, she walked back out and sat at the table with Damian.

"Coffee's brewing. So what's your name, and why are you hiding form your home?" She asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business." He snapped.

"Think of it as an exchange. You tell me why you're hiding, and I'll tell you why I'm hiding." She smiled.

"tt-you seem to like making bargains." Damian muttered darkly.

"I'm pretty good at it too, don't you think?" She smirked at him.

"No. But I'll tell you anyway just to get rid of my own curiosity about you." Damian sighed. "I-"

"Hold that thought. Coffee should be done."

Damian was honestly surprised. She had practically begged him to tell her why he was there, and then she just got up and left? This girl was strange. He didn't have much time to think about it though because a moment later, she was back again, and carrying a pot of coffee.

"Anyways, continue." She said as she sat back down.

"First can you tell me your name?" Damian asked, only just now remembering that he hadn't asked.

"Ally. Now go." She said impatiently.

"Well, Ally. I do not want to go home because my father was being an asshole, and I know that when I get there, I'm going to have to apologize to him even though I did nothing wrong." Damian said, his voice sounding more bitter than he meant it to.

"Uh, details?" Ally said.

"First you have to tell me why you don't want to go home either. Then you get the details." Damian crossed his arms.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who like to negotiate. But hey. What else would you expect from Bruce Wayne's son?" Ally replied nonchalantly, like it was the most unimportant thing in the world.

"How did you-" Damian began. He certainly didn't remember telling this girl his name.

"You and your father are never out of the news. There's photos of you all the time. I knew who you were the moment you walked in." Ally paused. "Hang on. I forgot mugs."

And that was when Damian realized that they still hadn't had the coffee yet.

"You didn't answer my question!" He called.

"I said hang on!" Ally shouted back.

Within a minute she was back.

"Now, I don't want to go home because my father is also an asshole, and as you yourself know, asshole dads are no fun to deal with. Also, I don't want to get smacked." Ally said it like getting smacked was no big deal, which actually frightened Damian a bit.

"Your father hits you?" He asked. So did Bruce of course, but only for training purposes.

"Yeah. He's big on self-defense. He's been training me since I was young not to be surprised by any attacks, including his. The problem was, the only reason he taught me that was so that people wouldn't get suspicious when they see the bruises." Ally shook her head lightly, as though shaking away memories, before continuing. "Well, go on. Your turn."

Damian sighed. "My mother raised me for a lot of my life, and my father doesn't like the way she raised me. I have tried to change for him, but most of the time, it just isn't enough. He wants me to be exactly like him, but I don't think he understands how hard it is to get rid of the instincts you were raised with." All of this was rushed.

Ally opened her mouth to say something, when she suddenly paled.

"Ally?" Damian asked.

"Um, I think you should leave." Ally said, her voice much quieter than it was. She was staring at something behind Damian, probably through a window.

Damian followed her gaze. Across the street stood a man, tall but relatively slim. He didn't look like he could do a lot of damage, but something about him certainly bugged Ally.

"Who's that man?" He asked, although he already had a suspicion.

"Just go." Her voice was practically a squeak.

But it was too late and they both knew it. He was coming over already.

Damian unconsciously moved a little more in front of Ally, blocking any direct way that this man could get to her. The man threw the door open, making Ally jump.

"Allison Sparrow!" The man shouted. "You were supposed to be home an hour ago. Where have you been?"

"Where do you think?"

Damian was pretty sure that those words were supposed to make her sound confident, but her voice was shaking too much for it to work.

"Who's that?" The man snapped.

"Damian." She said simply.

"Tell him to leave."

"No." Damian answered. His voice didn't shake and he didn't flinch. Just like he'd been taught. Do not be intimidated.

"You need to go." The man snapped.

"No. There are bruises on Ally's arms. It's not hard to figure out where they came from. There's no way I'm leaving her alone with you." Damian crossed his arms and remained in front of Ally.

"Please. It's not hard to figure out that you just met her. There's no way that you would risk your life to save hers, and I hope you know I will kill you if you don't leave." The man snarled.

"Daddy, please." Ally whispered.

"I'd like to see you try." Damian hissed.

* * *

**So yeah. That was my pathetic attempt at a cliffhanger. Anyway, please review. It's much appreciated.**


End file.
